Tadaima
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: aku ingin pulang. pulang kerumah yang hanya ditempati oleh aku dan dia. rumah yang di isi dengan kehangatanku dan dia. namun aku mengingkarinya. aku tergiur dengan kemewahan duniawi yang ditawarkan oleh ayah, aku tergoda dan meninggalkan nya.


**Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**NaruSaku**

**Hurt, Family, Romance**

**-Yukori Kazaqi-**

**For –Mytha Cherryz- Hope Like **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sering bertanya padaku. Apakah kau tau apa itu cinta? Kadang kala, aku menertawakan mereka tentang pertanyaan yang mereka buat. Tapi sekali lagi aku berfikir, apakah aku telah melupakan cintaku? Lalu malamnya aku merenung, apakah cintaku disana baik-baik saja? Dan setelahnya aku akan merasakan apa kehampaan itu. Kehampaan yang sering kali aku rasakan ketika aku mengingat senyumnya yang lembut dan tawanya yang riang. Tidak sepertiku yang selalu datar, dan dingin, dia selalu menunjukan sifatnya dengan bebas, tanpa perduli ada yang menyukainya atau tidak.

Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Pewaris kekayaan Namikaze corp yang berdiri sejak ribuan tahun lalu, dengan megah dan besarnya. Pekerjaanku sebagai direktur perusahaan besar membuatku lupa apa itu cinta. Kadang-kadang aku akan membuka dompet dan membuka foto dimana cintaku dan diriku berada. Hanya kami. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat dadaku berdenyut nyeri akan kenangan itu yang kembali hadir dalam fikiranku. Sering kali aku berharap bahwa aku akan kehilangan memoriku, hanya tentang dia. Hanya tentang dia. Agar aku tidak lagi merasakan hampaan yang selalu mewarnaiku saat mengingatnya.

Aku memang sedikit lupa akan dia, yang paling kuingat hanyalah senyuman riangnya. Senyuman yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum tipis kala aku mengingatnya. Mengingat senyuman nya yang terasa sangat menyejukan bagiku. Empat tahun sudah aku pergi meninggalkan nya dan buah hatiku disisinya. Kadang-kadang kakiku menginginkanku pulang kesisinya. Pulang kedalam rumah kami yang penuh dengan kehangatan, namun lagi dan lagi, kakiku malah melangkah kedalam kamar yang dulunya di isi oleh ibuku. Hanya ibuku.

Sedikit banyak aku mengingat, ibuku sangat mirip dengan nya. senyuman riangnya. Tawa riangnya. Bahkan belaian tangan nya. aku masih mengingatnya. Namun rasanya semuanya sulit digapai. Ibuku sudah meninggal akibat penyakit yang dideritanya semenjak dulu. Saat umurku menginjak sepuluh tahun, yang aku alami semuanya hanyalah gelap. Ayahku yang dari dulu sangat dingin padaku semenjak ibu meninggal malah tidak menganggapku ada. Tidak ada yang bisa kuharapkan.

Ayahku sebenarnya bukan ayahku, atau aku yang hanya menganggapnya seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah menunjukan kasih sayangnya didepanku. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya. Kenapa dia memberikan jabatan nya pada putra yang tidak dia anggap? Sampai sekarang pertanyaan itu masih menggema dikepalaku tanpa pernah ku ucapkan. Dari semua yang kurasakan, sedikit banyak aku menginginkan bahwa ayah akan merasakan bagaimana perasaanku dan bagaimana sakitnya aku ketika perlakuan itu ia tunjukan padaku, tapi kusalah, ayah malah bertambah sibuk dnegan urusan nya.

Dulu aku bukan siapa-siapa. Dulu juga aku pernah dibuang. Dan itulah awal pertemuanku dengan cintaku. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang bekerja paruh waktu di cafe tempatku selalu datang. Dia seorang gadis manis yang cantik, ramah, dan riang. Senyumnya selalu membuatku terpesona. Senyumnya selalu ia berikan pada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Tidak perduli sudah kenal atau belum, dia selalu memajang senyumnya. Seakan manusia tanpa masalah, tanpa beban yang ditanggung, dia selalu tersenyum riang. Dan senyum itu juga yang membuatku makin menyukainya.

Waktu itu, aku yang dibuang hanya duduk termenung dicafe itu, memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar. Lalu dia datang, menawarkan segelas ocha dengan tersenyum. Dan aku baru menyadari, bahwa senyumnya sangat mempesona. Senyuman nya yang manis memukau membuatku betah untuk lama-lama memandanginya. Wajahnya yang mungil, ditambah dengan matanya yang serupa bulan membuatnya terlihat sangat bercahaya dibandingkan dengan lampu yang menyinari cafe itu. Dan itulah awal perkenalanku dengan nya.

Tiga minggu setelah itu, aku kembali datang ke cafe itu. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku datang kesana. Waktu itu, Uang yang kupunya hanya pas-pasan, hanya untuk 'ku makan, aku tidak tau aku harus tidur dimana. Aku kembali duduk ditempat yang sama dan diwaktu yang sama pula.

Aku kembali bertemu dengan nya lagi. aku duduk dikursi yang sama pada malam itu. Seorang pemuda yang tidak tau akan kemana pergi ke cafe mengikuti langkah kakinya yang bahkan hanya sekedar injakan kaki. Itu aku. Dari counter, dia tersenyum. Senyumnya yang membuat dadaku berdesir saat melihatnya. Membuatku lupa akan caranya mengedipkan mata barang sejenak. Membuatku lupa akan waktu yang berdetik cepat dipergelangan tanganku. Dan membuatku lupa akan aku yang sudah terpesona padanya sejak pertama kali melihat.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia datang menghampiriku. menawarkan segelas ocha dengan senyuman nya yang lagi-lagi menghipnotisku hingga aku lupa bagaiman rasanya untuk berkedip. Dia lalu duduk didepanku. Bertanya kepadaku tentang diriku. Menemaniku mengobrol sampai aku meninggalkan gelas ochaku yang sudah mendingin ditanganku. Aku menjawab semuanya tanpa mengingat bahwa aku sudah tidak lagi berkedip. Terus memandanginya yang ada didepanku membuatku terasa candu. Ingin dan ingin. Terus dan terus.

Aku menceritakan semuanya, tidak termasuk dengan aku yang telah didepak oleh ayah. aku terlalu canggung untuk menceritakan hal seperti itu pada gadis yang baru saja aku kenal, meski hatiku mengingkarinya. Dia hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. Lalu menawariku mampir kerumahnya untuk sekedar minum teh. Saat itu aku tak tau apa yang harus aku katakan, aku bercerita tentang bagaimana aku yang didepak oleh ayahku waktu itu. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, mengubah kata mampir menjadi tinggal, menuntunku kedalam kehangatan keluarga yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya. Merentangkan kedua tangan seperti seolah kami adalah manusia terbebas didunia.

Tidak berlangsung lama. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitarku dimana aku baru tinggal dirumah sederhana namun nyaman itu. Ayah dan ibunya ternyata sudah meninggal, artinya dia yatim piatu. Sedikit banyak aku tersenyum, mengingat aku masih memiliki seorang ayah walaupun aku tidak merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang ayah sendiri.

Kami tinggal berdua di rumah sederhana peninggalan orang tuanya. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu menjadi kasir disebuah toko swalayan. Sedikit banyak aku beruntung, setidaknya aku masih bisa membantu finansial gadis itu. Umurku dan dia hampir sama, hanya saja aku lahir dibulan yang berbeda dengan nya.

Waktu itu, setelah sebulan aku tinggal dengan nya. sedikit banyak aku mulai mengetahui tentang dirinya. Gadis baik ramah dan ceria tidak seperti luarnya, didalam nya, aku dapat mengetahui kalau dia menanggung beban yang berat. Dia harus membiayai sekolah adiknya diluar negri, sedangkan ia juga harus membiayai kakaknya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Kakaknya sudah lama koma saat kecelakaan lima tahun lalu.

Aku yang tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, membantunya dengan bekerja keras ditempat yang berbeda setiap waktunya. Ketika pagi, aku bekerja sebagai kasir. Siang sebagai pelayan dicafe tempat Sakura bekerja, dan malam sebagai Bartender di Bar. Kami hanya dapat meluangkan waktu sedikit. Hanya ketika kami bekerja di cafe, dan saat itulah kami berkomunikasi. Di meja tempat kami pertama bertemu, di waktu yang sama dan di keadaan yang sama, saat aku kembali terpesona dengan senyumnya dan dia yang kembali menawarkan Ocha dengan tersenyum, tidak ada yang berbeda.

Lambat laun aku mulai menyadari. Aku mencintainya. Mencintai gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Saat usiaku menginjak 21 tahun, aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya, meski pada akhirnya aku tahu dia akan menolak 'ku, setidaknya aku sudah mengeluarkan apa yang aku rasakan. Saat itu aku memang sudah pasrah, jika memang aku diterima untuk menjadi kekasihnya, mungkin aku akan sangat bersyukur, dan jika tidak, dia memang bukan miliku.

Tidak disangka, dia menerimaku, dan aku sangat bahagia pada saat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaanku saat itu. Aku langsung memeluknya karena aku sangat senang, bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa ia sesak nafas karena pelukan dadakanku.

Tidak hanya disitu, aku makin bahagia saat aku diangkan menjadi manager cafe ditempat kami bekerja. Padahal aku baru bekerja beberapa minggu disana. Hubungan kami mulai berlanjut. Sisi Sakura yang orang lain tidak ketahui mulai kubuka, dan aku makin bahagia, karena artinya dia sudah percaya padaku.

Hubungan kami makin mengerat. Aku sudah tidak malu-malu lagi untuk menggodanya didepan umum. Tidak malu-malu lagi untuk menciumnya didepan umum. Meskipun aku tau bahwa dia akan merasa malu saat aku melakukan nya, aku mengacuhkan nya. aku hanya ingin orang lain tahu bahwa aku juga bisa mengekspresikan cintaku seperti kebanyakan orang. Meski akhirnya dia akan mencubitku dengan pipinya yang memerah, aku tidak perduli. Melihat wajahnya memerah sangat membuatku merasa senang.

Hubungan kami terus berlanjut. Bahkan kami sudah memasuki tahap ranjang. Semuanya membuatku bahagia. Itu artinya dia sudah bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya, dan percaya padaku.

Hari demi hari terus berlanjut, waktu itu, tapat ketika salju pertama turun ke bumi. Dia memberitahukan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat senang. Dia mengandung. Mengandung anak 'ku, namun yang membuatku sedih adalah aku yang belum menikahinya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggengam erat tanganku. Mengatakan bahwa ia bisa menunggu sampai aku mempunyai uang sebagai dana pernikahan kami. Dan saat itu aku kembali bersyukur. Aku bisa memilih wanita penyabar yang dapat mengerti tentangku.

Lima bulan setelah kehamilan nya. Awal dari perkaraku dengan nya. Ayah datang dan mengajak ku kembali pulang, dia bilang bahwa ia akan menempatan posisi Presdir Namikaze Corp ditanganku. Dan bodohnya aku dengan mudahnya percaya begitu saja dan meninggalkan keluargaku yang saat itu kekasihku tengah mengandung darah dagingku sendiri.

Setelah itu, sampai empat tahun kemudian aku tidak tau kabarnya. Aku ingin datang kerumah yang dulu kami tempati, namun aku terasa tidak punya muka jika bertemu lagi dengan nya. entah kenapa. Aku hanya belum siap. Aku belum siap saat anak ku tidak mengenaliku, aku tau, anak ku tidak akan mengenaliku karena ia tidak mengenalku. Aku tau, sangat tau. Tapi aku akan benar benar tidak siap saat anak ku menatapku dengan acuh seolah aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku benar-benar tidak siap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**What?! Apa itu **tunjuk atas** **

**Ini ffn NS pertama. Bener deh, ini pertama. Sebenernya udah muncak di Lepi, Cuma belum di publish. Yuko rasanya belum siap. Takutnya jelek atau apa. **

**Mungkin ini bakalah jadi Two Shoot, Yuko nggak mau nanggung banyak utang. **

**Err... sebenernya binggung. Apakah ini mau jadi Sad atau Happy Ending? Yuko belum yakin buat nempatin nya.**

**-Review Please-**


End file.
